White Hearts and Blackened Wings
by Riley Killer
Summary: Kathy's a trainer that has long given up Pokémon training. So she travels with her Dragonair companion Blue and searches for adventure and new sights instead. When they set their next destination to Mount Quena, Kathy and Blue find themselves soon dealing with Team Rocket, hormonal teenagers, and an angry Mew clone that doesn't appreciate it when they crash land in his bedroom...
1. Prologue: Rogue

**A/N: **So this is an idea that's been floating around in the void of my head for some time. I'll just ask you all work with me on it and wait patiently for me to figure out how to draw it out nicely. I know where it's going and how it's going to get there, so hopefully this will be fun.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters in the manga, series, or the anime, nor the games. I do however, own Kathy.

* * *

**Prologue:  
Rogue**

"Well… that's it… it's officially _expired_ Blue."

A moment of silence followed and a sigh rang through the air. A blue fingerless-gloved hand held a trainer license, the sun glinting off of it from the spot they were perched at. The beam reflecting up onto the cave wall that covered them for the time being. A light breeze moved through the air, causing the card in hand to shift silently before blue eyes stared at it with a bored look, "Years later and the thing finally goes bad…"

A soft sound of comfort from behind her made a magenta hair covered head tilt towards it, pink lips pulling into a small frown before the woman heaved another sigh, "Yeah… I suppose it doesn't really matter any more though…" A shifting occurred and the long serpent like body of her companion, a dark blue with a white belly, rested soon behind her back, "Don't worry about it, I'll be okay." The tip of the tail of the creature reached up, resting on her shoulder. Her head rested against one of the two large dark blue beads that felt cold to the touch, but yet vibrated slightly with power.

"It nothing to worry about, nothing but a 'thing.'" A flicking motion of the wrist caused the card to go whizzing out over the edge of the cliff, Kathy Flyer's feet pulling underneath her for her to stand, the tail of the Dragonair she traveled with dubbed 'Blue,' falling to the side on the cliff side she had settled on for the night before. Quietly she stretched out, standing on the tip of her boots while raising her hands high above her head. The wind catching underneath her vest, a dark blue cotton with two Dragonair wings on the back and orange fluff on the collar, causing it to blow backwards.

Blue watched uninterested for the moment before looking out towards the rising sun. A soft grunt coming from him, his eyes following the card as it continued to whizz downward at terminal velocity, flicking however once the wind would hit it and traveling further and further away.

_Trainer: Kathy Flyer  
Age: 15  
Date: April 1, 2002  
Expiration Date: April 1, 2016  
Licensed Pokémon Trainer._

Blue's eyes turned towards the woman who had become his partner for the past eight years, watching as her hands dropped to her sides from over her head, and she rocked on her heels, a sleepy look on her 29 year old face. The singular pokéball that she used to carry Blue around at times bouncing on her collar as it hung on a chain around her neck, just above the dip down that her white t-shirt took, dirt stains cover it here and there from the climb up.

The Dragon had decided he would rather fly up than give her a ride up. Not an uncommon thing when she said something smart to him at an unwise time, so for hours she had struggled herself up to the side of the cliff wall in free climb, the 13' foot lizard as she so favorably would call him while irritated, basking in sun ignoring this fact, until he watched as her body crawled, struggled, and clawed its way up over the edge where he had been resting.

Now she had dust from the climb yesterday, and as he inhaled, an irritated flick of his tail occurring, a need to bathe as well. Blue glanced down, staring as the expired training license flicked out of existence below trees and rock, and then back towards the woman.

Kathy crossed her arms, and her lips pulled into a slight smirk, a chortle exiting her causing her shoulders to shake. "Guess that means we're going rogue, eh Blue?" Now a bright smile took her face, making the Dragonair give a high pitched sound of delight, head bobbing up and down and light glinting off the pearl under his jaw. "Yeah… no licensed battles if we run into one, almost borders on illegal…" She then gave a snicker before starting to have, hands moving behind her head, "But there isn't anything that can catch us once we hit the skies!" Her hand moved up towards the Dragonair, Blue's face coming down and nose pressing to her hand before she turned, resting her forehead against his own, feeling his body curl lightly around her in a display of affection that had grown over time.

The two of them could fight like Persians and Growlithes, however rarely was it ever a serious fight, nothing that couldn't be solved with a smack to the back of the head by a tail, or a long quiet walk and a few moments of separation. They had been together for a long time after all, and because of that the bond they shared, one made in blood, tears, and trust, had not been broken once by any of their arguments.

Just because Kathy's training license had expired, didn't mean it would change that. Smiling she left him to move towards the back of the cave in the side of the cliff, Blue following quietly behind. She grasped two leather footpads with soft silk underneath sewn into them. Lifting up the center length of his body to assist, Blue watched as she attached quietly each of them around him, softly tanned buttered leather being belted quietly as the woman worked in securing them. He was in the mood to allow her to ride him today, and should that change, he had no doubt there was a lake he could find that he could fling her down into after a few clever tail movements to cut her loose. Lowering his head he allowed her, once her feet placements were secured, to grasp his neck collar. The collar itself was also a belted band of soft leather with silk sewn to make it comfortable around his neck.

The original designs of the collar had been improvised after many an unsuccessful testing, back in the beginning when he had originally evolved into a Dragonair five years ago. The design now called for his comfort, as well as straps of durable leather. She would, once standing and balanced, strap those to her waist band of her own belt on her brown cargo shorts and use the other two for steering, one on each side of his neck.

It had taken some time to get Blue used to that… and one of those incidents where Kathy tried to push him into it had landed her with a broken arm, an angry nurse, and a rather irate Dragonair that refused to _come out _of his pokéball. In fact if she could recall correctly, as she had taken several hits to the head that day as well from Blue's tail because he went into a rage, if she released him out of it, he would press the button with his tail and quietly just go back in.

Usually she just sat back for the ride now, they rarely had anywhere they _absolutely_ had to go after all, and just let him pick where would go. At 29 years old, Kathy had long since had her Pokémon adventure… and she was in no rush to go on another one. She was content, and out of her Pokémon catching days._ After all, I failed as it is… _She reached into her cargo shorts' big pocket on her right thigh and pulled out a map of the continent, eyes lidded and bored as she unfolded it. There were marks and creases that had ate away some of the color of it at the folds, the map more than likely just aging on ten years old, the corner of it burned away, blocking where the compass used to be, and she laid it out on the ground after crouching and resting her elbows on her knees, a groan exiting her in the process.

"Alright Blue, we're here." She pointed towards a location in a mountain range that laid just inside of the Kanto border before crossing over to Johto, her eyes turning up towards him, before looking back down, "I picked last time, where do you wanna go this time?" Blue leaned down, staring quietly and intensely at the map. She could see him thinking behind thos crystalline eyes he had, a lighter blue rather than the amethyst she was used to seeing in the bred. Soon his tail came up, and he pointed quietly towards a single mountain.

"…If my mind serves me right… that's gonna be a helluva ride. Nasty winds and storms." Kathy's hand came up and she rested her chin on her palm watching him without turning her head up, before he let his tail move and hover before resting back on the ground with a 'thump.' Blue however turned to her, watching her own expressions in thought. For a few moments they were quiet, a pondering silence lingering, before she turned back to the map and began to fold it up uncaringly all the same, shoving it back in her pocket with a shrug. "But whatever, Mount Quena it is then." She moved back towards him and secured the final belt, the one that made it so his body wouldn't just slip out of the foot holds, and the one around his neck before she lifted herself up, catching Blue watching her with an intense gaze. It was a gaze she had gotten used to from him over the years, ever since he was a Dratini really.

They never talked about it, the day she had found him and he had, inadvertently, found her. That night in the rain, just outside of the Fuchsia City Safari Zone in Kanto years ago. She felt him begin to shift as she planted her feet on top of him, securing the belts on top of her shoes and letting out a low breath as she kept her weight up off her feet. Leaning forward with practiced and learned balance. She began to secure the belts along her waist, and watched as he lifted his head up and back, making it easier for her reach for the reigns she held attached to him.

As she attached the cuffs at the end of each reign around her wrist, and then grasped hold, she let out a breath of relief. Blue jolting forward however the cliff's edge caused her to suck it right back in as her body tensed and fell into a wide foot balanced stance across his back, the belts on her feet shifting appropriately to allow her to compensate for the dive of his serpent like body, face turning forward and eyes stinging from the rushing air that roared in her ears, feeling her hair raise up off her neck and billow behind her and her vest flutter from the air now ripping through it.

As the trees below the cliff they had perched upon came up to meet them rapidly, she gently pulled back on the reigns, feeling Blue instinctively pull his body up from the dive as she leaned forward and he shot off over the tree tops. A smile breaking her face she called out over the wind, "So Do You Have Any Idea How To Get There?" She then quickly shut her mouth out of the fear of a bug flying down and hitting her in the back of the throat. It wouldn't be the first time.

She got a calming reassured hum from the dragon who twisted rapidly, her feet tensing and her body stiffening in spots so she was able to ride through it with a laugh (rather than a scream or instinct pain from being jerked) before he shot towards the cliff and then directly up the face of it. She used her body to lean forward, hands clenching onto the reigns and using her feet to make her parallel to him by leaning in on her toes before he leveled out once they breached the peak of it. The air thinner and she shut her eyes as she forced her breathing to slow and deepen in order to take as much in as possible. The wind resistance against her though pushed her back up straight and perpendicular to her partner while she maintained leaning slightly forward as he shot off over the mountaintops and towards the West.

"I guess so then." She murmured thoughtfully. She wondered what Blue might be up to this time, but really, she was always up for seeing or going to a new place. If only she knew what she would run into though when they would finally get to Mount Quena…

Maybe then she would have realized, that she should have picked this time.

* * *

**A/N: **And thus our Protagonist is introduced. Next chapter, Kathy comes across a rare Pokémon that she wasn't even aware existed, manages to crash into it's home, and who knows how much more chaos and shenanigans she and Blue get into. Please drop a comment or a review and let me know what you think and I will see you on the next chapter!


	2. Falling With Style

**Authoress: **Alrighty, first chapter, but now for a different first! Thank you **MidsummerMoonlight99 **for your review and feedback! It was greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters in the manga, series, or the anime, nor the games. I do however, own Kathy.

_(Time skips are noted by:_

And then she slept…

…Kathy woke up.)

* * *

**Falling... With Style**

"I'm pretty sure you took a wrong turn back at that other mountain range Blue…"

Kathy Flyer let out a grunt as the twin pearled tail of her friend came up and smacked her on the back, successfully knocking her forward from her strapped spot causing her feet to dig into her foot holds. Coughing, the wind slightly having been knocked out of her, she grimaced as she righted herself and looked up hearing the disgruntled sound coming from the Dragonair named Blue. Her hands tightened on the reins just in case he decided he wanted to break into a surprise dive, or perhaps this time, to do a roll in midair in an attempt to make her slip her footholds and leave her only with the connections she had on his neck…

He'd snapped the straps all together before by rolling with her on him that way, and at their current height- that height being where mountain peaks were up close, the air was colder than it _ever_ needed to be, and where she could see a few ice pokémon that would glance up from the snow they were in and stare across at them curiously as they flew by…

Kathy was in no mood for a fall that would surely threaten to send her into an early grave by giving her a heart attack. Not when she was pretty sure they were lost. The 13-foot lizard didn't want to stop though so she could check what map of Johto she had (or rather, what was left of it, Blue had taken his frustration out on it more than once as a Dratini years back) or allow her to ask for directions.

_I wonder if it really __is__ just a male thing… I mean what would it hurt? It is a national landmark after _all… _Someone had to have seen it already. _She sighed, gently urging the Dragonair by pulling slightly to the left rein, seeing him begin to change that direction a little. Kathy scoped the grounds below as they flew over. It was beautiful out here really. There was a green carpet below them just as far as the eye could see of tall trees, shadows forming from the sun beginning to set causing dark blues to erupt within the green. It was a nice contrast from their early morning start where they had burned with gold and oranges.

The sky as they moved through it was covered in all sorts of different shades of pinks, yellows, oranges, and reds. Really it was all so pretty it kind of made up for the fact she was sure they were lost. Her eyes roved over the lands before she spotted something just on the horizon, and became aware of Blue seeing it too as he let out another delighted sound that made her fill with energy and smirk down at the dragon.

Blue having sensed it looked back at her. His crystalline eyes glittered with a knowing, smug look while his mouth pulled slightly upward, before his eyes shut, his lids curved upward in an expression of happiness before he looked back ahead. Kathy was familiar with this expression from him as well, it was the Dragonair's way of saying to her, _"I told you so."_ Quietly her smirk turned into a small smile and she chuckled looking back ahead, leaning back in her spot to stare at the singular mountain that stood apart from all the others.

"Mt. Quena…" Honestly this wasn't a place they had been before. Sure there were many an isolated place that she and Blue had ventured towards since they found a way to become mobile rather than on foot. That being said though, there were many pokémon that also had either tried to chase them off, or in Kathy's case, eat her when they would come into their homes uninvited. The worst to attempt that so far had been an Onyx, the best, an Arbok. The only reason the Arbok had gotten the 'best' category though was because it had interesting coloration, not typical of its' species. Either way though, a smack or two had gotten it to relinquish its' hold on her and before it could eat her, Blue had knocked the poor thing into oblivion. She wondered if she could tell how strong he was now? Obviously he had grown quite a bit in the eight years she knew him, but other than the different color of his eyes, Blue had always seemed like the average Dragonair… well… for Blue anyways. Was there someway to tell other than just challenging trainers to pokémon battles?

"Hey Blue, maybe I should invest in one of those things. What's it called? Oh yeah, a pokédex. Maybe I should snag one of those hmm, you know?" There was no response from the Dragonair, her eyes turned quietly down towards him then looked up with a frown. Something had his attention and she couldn't exactly tell what, her head tilting a little to the side before he immediately made a sound pointing off to the right with his head. Her eyes followed the direction and she tensed.

That was a _massive_ storm that was drifting towards the mountain. Her eyes narrowing as she glanced down at the trees she could see underneath it, seeing them tilt forward a bit more than they should she winced. It looked like it had a few down drafts and gust front on it too. _Well that's scary… _She glowered towards Blue who glanced over his shoulder at him, "…Think you can get that thing in order? Or should we wait for it to pass before attempting the mountain?" Another thought filled silence filled the air between them. It wasn't safe for them to fly into a storm by any means, particularly with the metal clasps and conductivity they would stir up in between the two of them. Kathy hadn't been struck by lightening yet and she was not about to start trying it just for the fun of saying she had been.

As she felt a tickling sensation in the bottom of her stomach, she opened her mouth to yell at him, feeling his muscles tense underneath her feet before he curled. Instead of yelling though, Kathy's hands tightened around the reins and she fought back a yelp as he shot forward. "DAMMIT BLUE!"

Instead of attempting to out wait the storm; it appeared he wanted to beat it to the mountain instead. Kathy was all for a little fun competition, but in this case it would have just been safer to ground themselves. The fact Blue was going to attempt instead to reach the top of the mountain before the storm hit wasn't so much terrifying as it was frustrating. She didn't want to risk it and get wet and get sick from it. Her immune system was hearty, but it wasn't going to like it if she got wet and was cold, stuck at a high altitude where the air was already going to be cooler.

With the wind lashing around her, Kathy gritted her teeth behind closed lips before letting her body fall forward against the wind while lowering herself down to Blue's back. Her feet slipping out of their holds slowly and carefully so she could lay flat to his back to cut down on wind resistance. He picked up a little speed letting out a determined hiss, not a common sound for the species but one never the less and took a dive. Her hands tight on the reins, she clenched her thighs to his sides, squeezing all her might with little to no worry about harming him, and clutched to one of the footholds above her head as her hands remained around the reins.

The feeling of her stomach dropping out from under her made her close her eyes and bury her face down into the hide of the dragon. She trusted this pokémon of all of them wouldn't harm her, or get them both killed. Diving was fine, but moments like this she did not enjoy. There were high risks in tense situations, she figured they would come out alright, but to risk it at all was what made her nervous. She once knew a Gengar however, that would ask her every now and then with a marker and a piece of paper-

"_Where's the fun in no risk Kathy?"_

She clenched her eyes so tight they began to ache as she shoved that thought away, and felt Blue level out before feeling him tense again. Her eyes opened slowly, seeing the rock wall facing them and rushing in fast, before his body shot forward like a spring being let loose after clenched tight. She looked down seeing their shadows dance across the mountain face as thunder boomed in the background, lightening flashing and striking down close towards them, though not quiet there. The hair on the back of her neck and on her head beginning to rise.

Next time they would more than likely be struck if they didn't get away from it quick. Her eyes turning upwards immediately, "Blue!" Uncertainty filled her voice and she felt as his body began to sway this way and that, much like a snake attempting to cross the water giving him some speed. She bit down on the inside of her cheek as she felt the static electricity she had lower slightly looking up.

The peak was rushing towards them faster than she felt safely comfortable with. Lightening struck a tree ahead of them that stood on the side of the mountain at a slightly higher elevation than them, this made her yelp as the flash blinded her, she soon turned her eyes downward and her face back down into his body.

The rushing incline she had been feeling stopped and she felt as though she were flying for a few moments. Her eyes peeked up and she looked over at the Dragonair that was gracefully drifting towards the bottom. His eyes full of concentration as he landed on top of the ridge, staring at the mountain and glaring at it, hissing even before looking slowly over at her.

Quietly sitting up, Kathy inched forward and wrapped her arms around Blue's neck, her head resting against it as she let out a few breaths. Adrenaline rushed through her making her wide awake and alert, her eyes turning about before she looked over towards the storm, and then back over at the dragon that was glancing down at her with a worried gaze. She felt him turn and his head tapped against her own making her shut her eyes and let out a long, slow breath as he shut his eyes and made a small humming sound.

"Give me some warnin' next time Blue. We're gonna have to work out a signal or something for the next time you do that." Kathy murmured after a few moments of keeping her head still and her eyes shut. The Dragonair's soothing presence giving her some strength to move while her head pounded with blood rushing in her ears, and her body shook with the energy coursing through it. His tail came up and rested lightly on her shoulder before she felt him turn slightly and nuzzle her with his face. Her arms remaining around him before she let her head move a little left, then right, returning the affection before opening her eyes and looking up at the storm that was just cresting over one side of the mountain. "So, do you think you can take care of that then?"

She watched his mouth open and grunted watching as he began to bite one of the clasps that held to her belt. She moved and grasped the other one, pulling them off and then moving her wrists from out of the reins while also moving to get off him. Her legs gave as soon as she touched ground, making her give an 'oomph' and sit for a few moments, then grasp at his horn making him make a sound in slight surprise. He ignored it after a second though and pulled himself upward, thus pulling her to her feet again before he looked back over the mountain after assuring that she would remain standing, eying the storm that was rushing towards them.

A soft humming breath exited him, tones of thought hanging before his eyes began to shut. Kathy watched as slowly the crystallized pearl underneath his jaw and the two on his tail began to light up. A soothing sound of peace ushering from him making her eyes turn upward and glance at the storm that seemed to slow its rush toward them. She looked back at Blue staring at the glowing orbs he held and the small light pink aura that emitted from him.

Dragonair were suspected to have the ability to change the weather with their orbs, she had found that to be correct as per examples and experiences such as this. This was not the first time that Blue had stopped something like a horrible storm from happening, and she suspected it would not be the last either. She smiled slightly at him though before looking back ahead to see the storm beginning to dissipate, the last bits of it drifting away by the large dark cloud separating into little white ones as layer by layer of it was stripped away and changed from the monster of all storms they were becoming, to simple little clouds. Quiet held as she looked over the ridge at the greenery, seeing the lake in the center of it and a few spots already that claimed pokémon were moving about unhindered and unencumbered. In a remote place such as this, they were probably thriving after all.

A nudge from Blue made her stumble lightly grunting and turning to him, "What?" She watched as he sat up and stared at her. His bored gaze stating simply to her, _"You were gawking."_ Kathy crossed her arms in a pout, the 29 year old turning her head from the Dragonair who simply shut his eyes and curved them upward, letting out a snickering hiss and shaking his head before using his body to nudge her forward as he began to move.

Really Blue had never seen this place either, so he was eager to explore before there was little to no sun left. Though the last bits of it were drifting away as it was. He could smell no other real dragon pokémon up here. He was getting whiffs of Charizard judging by the fiery scent that burnt his nose other than that though, he couldn't get any other dragons that would interfere or claim territory too horribly at him being here. When a dragon claimed a domain, one would be hard pressed to come and go of the same species type as they pleased. Often there would be battles for it amongst themselves and that never ended well.

Though he was not evolved, much to his own wills rather than Kathy's to be frank, he did not like having to 'put down' other pokémon. A place was to be learned sure… however Blue was more of the type to enjoy being mobile, not wanting to have his own domain as of right now… one of the reasons he liked traveling with the woman that had been his companion for the past eight years. Even when he was a Dratini, he barely stayed in the pokéball and oddly enough, an odd quirk he had found in her, was that Kathy was usually never eager to put him back in.

He liked seeing new things, being in new places…

Mount Quena was something he had heard a few other pokémon talking about in passing, and while they had traveled all over, it was a place he hadn't been and had piqued his curiosity. As the other pokémon had talked about a strong being in the mountain, someone that had protected other pokémon, that had made this place a haven for them… and though Blue had what he thought to be paradise, he was always curious to see what the neighbors had next door.

So here they were now. As a traveling companion, Kathy was a match for him. She chose a place and off he went all too willingly. He chose a place and even while hesitant, she was all the more game. His mother used to tell him humans didn't ever allow their pokémon to choose anything. He was surprised when she allowed him to do it on a multiple basis really… since he was a Dratini…

He wondered now and then, wishing almost he could actually speak to her and she would understand him at times… he would ask her questions that he always wondered the answer to, why did she not seek a spot in the pokémon league? Why did she not take him to battle for the title of champion? He believed himself strong enough, perhaps the Elite Four, the four humans whom pokémon either vied to be with, or hated the most, would have fallen all to easily to him.

He wondered why she didn't bother trying to catch other pokémon and why he was just enough. He also wondered why she was so different… and yet he found her acceptable all the same. It was a hard quality to find, and a harder one for dragons to approve of, but Blue also supposed that had it been anyone else other than Kathy he had found that night in the rain, he would have bypassed them.

Blue honestly, now and then pondered why he had found her the way she had been? Just like now, for the life of him he couldn't help but question how she acted as though her license expiring was the least important thing in the world. Eight years he had traveled with her, and for all eight, these were questions that had never been answered. A factor he didn't like, but with no way of communicating to the woman other than the method they had already constructed, through body language, tones, and gestures, he was quite stuck dealing with it. It was not a favorable position to be in for a pokémon, but he could think of much worse situations really.

Kathy could say she had _been_ in much worse situations. Quietly she was looking around taking in the new environment they were in. The sound of another storm on the horizon making her frown looking out towards the edge of the ridge peak as they were getting further away from it. Blue followed behind her silently. Her eyes turned over her shoulders to look at him. Kathy didn't say anything as she watched that dragon's gaze move about before it landed on her and he settled her with that intense gaze of his. She simply blinked, and then gave a soft yawn while looking off towards the sky as the last rays of sun began to be torn asunder and the clouds rolled in, a soft rumbling tearing through the air making her wince.

She did not like thunderstorms; it hadn't always been that way, but Kathy hadn't found any joy in the brilliant flashes of lightening, large booming rolls of thunder, and the heavy downpours accompanying them for sometime. She had _used_ too… Once she would sit for hours as the storms rolled through, sitting in the safety of a shelter dry and warm next to her friend would sit happily, smiling and almost cheering each time he saw a flash of lightening, or he heard a boom of thunder.

But since that time, she had found them highly less favorable. For both flying conditions, entertainment conditions, and living conditions.

Blue's head nudging at her back again, the horn on his head pressing between her shoulder blades making her grunt; caused her to pull out of her thoughts and direct them back towards him. Blue could be pushy when he wanted to, nine times out of ten though, he ranged on stubborn to cooperative. Sometimes in a rare moment though, those two qualities the Dragonair had could be one in the same.

They both became distracted as there was a booming sound ahead of them from within the mountain making her grunt and look quietly towards it, Blue's head picking up from his pushing along and staring off before he made a soft sound to grab her attention and began shifting his body in emphasis. Looking towards him, observing, Kathy watched before approaching and beginning to unbuckle the footholds on his back, and soon the attaching strap that was on the underside of his neck. She removed all but the collar before then glancing up questioning; after he stared back down unblinkingly at her, she removed that too.

Now bare, Blue let out a sigh of relief as she hid the straps and connecting belts within a bush before reaching into the same pocket that held the map, then pulled out a small pocketknife. Approaching a tree along side of the bush, she carved her initials into it making it large and noticeable before she turned back to him sheathing the blade back within its' case before walking past him.

"Well then, let's go." Blue let out a small sound of agreement and eagerly moved ahead in his slithering motion. Kathy watching with an unreadable expression before jogging to keep up with him just as the beginning parts of another gust front of the storm began to move closer…

…They never did manage to find what had caused a loud banging within the center of the mountain, they did get glimpse though of a lake before they had been forced to take shelter as the storm had hit in full force, nearly blowing Kathy, and thus Blue as he grabbed onto her vest, away.

"I'm gonna catch a cold from this, I just know it." Kathy glowered as the rain was coming down hard. The cave that she had stolen away in warm, but the rain had already caught her. Her eyes watching as it splashed down onto the grass and dirt outside. They had been lucky to find it right when the rain began to get extremely heavy, the wind that had been blowing causing her to walk sideways, and then picking her up off the ground. She had almost begged Blue to stop it, but one amused look at her almost being blown away told her that the dragon wasn't going to bother with this one. So here they were, Blue curled around her with his head in her lap, her back resting against his body and her head tilted upward in thought, staring at the darkness of the cave she could hear something moving in every now and then, with a small kindling fire that burned in front of them just to keep warm. Her vest hanging up with the fluff drooping from water weight as it dripped down and her shorts hung up beside it on a single piece of string with two nails she traveled with. A knock from Blue's tail crystal pearls had knocked them into the cave walks with ease.

Her eyes shut for a few moments as she tilted her head back and let her toes wiggle before sighing, fingers moving over Blue's head lightly before she then tilted her head looking down, "You're quiet… something bugging you?" Blue's eyes turned up towards her making her head tilt as she looked back before then letting out a low breath. Almost a small frown pulling at her lips as he pulled in tighter to her making her grunt, shift, and then settle once again, his eyes turning outwards towards the cave.

She blinked as he let out a soft hum before resting her hand fully on his head and began rubbing lightly. Soon abandoning that though, Blue felt shifting as she began turning her body to lean against his own on her side, she let her arms cross and stretched out over his side, eyes shutting as that long body moved closer, encasing her in the warmth of his body heat. Blue moved his head quietly and placed it out onto her lower back, looking up for a few moments at the cave ceiling as he watched a few Zubat hang down, stirring now and then while chattering to each other unintelligently about the intruding visitors that were himself and his rider.

"_They're going to ruin everything! Get out! Get out!"_ He gave no concern about them and relaxed; there wasn't anything at the moment that a good swat of the tail couldn't fix yet.

"We should probably go visit that lake while we're here Blue. Get more fresh water to take with us and a few berries for you… maybe a few for myself if we can find some I can eat this time too…" Last time there had been a rather unfortunate incident where Kathy learned there are just some berries that humans shouldn't eat. She had been in an outhouse for longer than she'd ever care to admit after eating one of those said berries while Blue had been rolling on the ground in his dragon amusement outside the entire time.

Blue's head nuzzled her skin and she grunted looking over at him. His eyes open and he watched her quietly, tiredness taking hold of him as she watched him huff and shut them again. It was either nap time, or time for them to go to bed. Either way, sleep sounded wonderful, after today's journey Blue it appeared had very little desire to go investigate for night time pokémon or nocturnal only sights, and for that matter, neither did she…

…They arrived at the lakeshore in the air shortly before dawn. Kathy rode Blue 'bareback' with her legs straddling his body and holding around his neck, her body laid out quietly and flat to his back. The Dragonair caring very little by the time they had finally reached the water, the damp clothing on the woman feeling unpleasant against his skin though. She had nearly fallen from him twice from almost falling back asleep. Kathy was never that well of an early riser like he was. As Blue flew over the water though, mostly for the sake of if she _did_ fall off of him, he suspected it would be a very comical sight to watch her come up for air and flail around a bit before he would finally pull her out. He caught something that when far enough away such as on the mountain ridge, it was almost impossible to see.

_Nobody ever said there was an island out here…_ He grew excited, now this was an intriguing treat! An island nobody had mentioned. Perhaps the strong being he heard stories of lived there? He glanced over at Kathy who wasn't making an effort to lift her head up from staring down sleepily at the water causing him to grunt and look back ahead. He could cross the lake fully towards the center, but that didn't seem like a good idea with the scents of Gyrados he was picking up, as well as a Lapras or two. He didn't have any issues with the two species, though he did fear for his flesh giving they were both carnivorous. Not to mention he was now carrying unsecured 'precious' cargo.

Oh the hounding she would give him if _he_ was the reason that had almost had gotten her eaten. He'd never hear the end of it. The last time with the Arbok was bad enough, which thankfully, Kathy would never know that it was truly his fault anyways… Kathy safely assuming (for his sake) that she had stumbled on an Arbok's territory when really the female snake had wanted to mate with him and he had appropriately refused. His excuse being that he had vouched his loyalty to his 'trainer' and did not wish to stray far from her side currently.

The Arbok didn't take kindly to that and sought to remove what she saw as an 'obstacle.' Maybe one day he would settle down with a nice Arbok or Seviper, or maybe even another Dragonair if he had a chance, but he was not foreseeing it anytime soon. Heaven forbid he evolved between now and then into a gaudy Dragonite. Descending from one was bad enough; being one would be nothing short of an excruciating painful existence, a reason he had fought the evolution for some time now.

Deciding he no longer wanted to think on the subject, he changed his focus immediately. Perhaps he could outrun the two carnivorous aquatic pokémon? It was always an option, and one he was willing to try out to get close to that island… His body began to coil as he coasted lightly over shore, eyeing the water with a mistrustful gaze before he let one by one his muscles tense and then turned about gracefully. He let it all go and shot forward, hearing Kathy let out a grunt before he looked down at her to see her eyes wide awake as opposed to the sleepy gaze she held before. He then watched her eyes turn up to him, then as she looked forward and past him causing her eyes to widen and her pupils to shrink in fear.

"BLUE LOOK OUT!"

Blue lifted his head forward just in time to see that not only had he jumped the space of water between shore and the island quickly but also they were coming up it fast, the island… and what looked like a castle in the center it was racing towards them. Apprehension took hold on him as he shoved his body to the side in an attempt to dissuade collision.

Kathy let out a yell as it was too late and the Dragonair was moving _too _fast. They slammed into the wall of the fortress, the force causing it to crack on impact and cave inwardly a little. The force dazed Blue, his eyes wandering about until he turned it to the side to see as Kathy's body fell unconscious against him, his head turning as they began to fall frantically to see blood dripping from a gash on her forehead and her body hanging limp onto his form. His body collided with a glass ceiling and he let out a hissing cry as Kathy almost slipped from him, his tail wrapping around her ankle and tossing her against him as to ensure her safety eluding her helpless form from a fall that would surely kill her; before he felt as the shards of the skylight he'd crashed down through dig into his skin causing him to gasp in pain and feel the warmth of blood as his body hit the floor.

When his head finally hit it, he felt dizzy and black spots clouded his vision, his companion in a less than better state as she laid on the white of his stomach, blood dripping from her and his own cuts and scrapes from the glass causing red lines from scratches or now open cuts to stain the pure white he had as well. He didn't move, hissing with each breath as adrenaline allowed him a few moments of clear vision, seeing as creature with purple and gray skin began to approach slowly, the smell of caution, surprise, and annoyance in its scent, something akin to the smell of cinnamon, and garbage, mixed with lemon.

He blacked out before it reached the light however that was beginning to stream in from the rising sun.

* * *

**Authoress: **And thus we reach the end of the first actual chapter. Things don't look too good for the home team, while the visiting seems to be tearing up the field.

**Kathy:** Now who's who…

**Authoress: **That… Is a fair question; well anyways, you've read and now please review! I enjoy reading feedback on these stories. Next time Kathy finds-

**Kathy: **NO SPOILERS! –Smacks RK with rolled up paper while Blue beats her down with a tail-

**Authoress**: REVIEW AND COMMENT! –Runs for her life from angry Pinkette and Dragonair.- I'LL SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. A Fall From Glory

**A/N: **Alrighty! Thank you to **MidsummerMoonlight99, Mittensx7768,** and** Eidaru **for reviewing. Also thank you to those who are following and have favorited and are following this story. Alrighty, this next chapter gets a bit choppy, literally, but that's because of how I wanted to format the memory sequence. So there you go! Blast you Mewtwo Conditions!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters in the manga, series, or the anime, nor the games. I do however, own Kathy and Blue.

_(Time skips are noted by:_  
And then she slept…  
…Kathy woke up.)

* * *

**A Fall From Glory**

...The first thing Kathy noticed upon waking was the pain that was in the forefront of her head. A pounding rang in her ears, making her groan softly. She felt as something grasped hold of her arms, two massive hands that clenched like manacles causing a hiss as pain raked through one of her arms. There was a yank to her right arm, a scream rushing through her before the bone that had been broken set back in place. The grip on her arm changed from her wrist, to her under arm by her shoulder, wrapping around her deltoid. Hands rested on her hips tightly while her broken arm hung up, above her head and past the thick neck of whatever creature had her in its grasp. A far too muscular chest laid at her back while she was resting against it, panting as her eyes weakly opened.

Confusion took her as she gained sight of a dark room around her, a cot ahead of her held blood on it in rags. The stinging in her head continued. She heard squealing far off, a lulling tone that usually was soothing. Her legs attempted to support her though she found pain move through those as the Pokémon, move her out of the way by turning, blocked her from debris from a blast that occurred. Fingers came to her necklace, light before her barely open eyes caught a blue skinned hand grasping the pokéball that hung from her neck and yanked it, the chain giving under the force. She studied the hand as it held up the ball, palm open, and a light blue glow took hold of it. It then whizzed off, her head trying to follow it before its' view was blocked by a massive deltoid of the pokémon behind her.

The conclusion reached her as her eyes shut and her head bowed again. She was dealing with a Machamp. The fighting pokémon that was ripped with muscles, and the evolved form of Machoke. The skin was far too light to be a Machoke, so this had to be a Machamp. There was no doubt in her mind. It soon continued to be hazed with confusion though. Now unless there was a trainer, why on earth was the thing taking care of her? Also, why did it take Blue's pokéball? If this thing didn't like her, she could be dead within seconds…

The days of when she traveled with a Machoke by the name of Vulcan was not lost to her after all… Though the good old days were long past. A thought came to her though in the process, her eyes fluttering as she tried to find her voice. An arm moved underneath her legs while one cradled at her back. Her body was set down on the cot. Something didn't feel right about this, and she opened her mouth, she had to ask something, however as something was shoved against her lips, she groaned at the smell before finding liquid moving into her mouth rapidly. A large hand covered it and her nose while a second came down, underneath her throat. A thumb pressed to the top though and began to rub quietly, coaxing her to swallow. Her eyes opened again, wincing up at the four armed fighting pokémon as it worked. For its' species, it had a dexterity that most did not. While it glared at her, she felt fear well up in her chest for a moment, tears about to sting her eyes before her will caved and her need to breath took hold. She swallowed and it let go.

A drowsy feeling accompanied moments later. Her eyes growing heavy and her body becoming and unresistingly limp once again. Soon her eyes shut and she was taken by sleep.

… Blue dodged the pokéball that attempted to smack him in the forehead for the fifth time in an attempt to return him, each time he went in, he popped right back out. Now it was just getting redundant. He glowered at the purple clone pokémon that pokéball before he let out a huff. He repeated the same question he had been asking since he'd awoken in this current cell, "Where. Is. Kathy?" It pulled a soft hiss from him, his tail flicking in agitation in the process. The narrowed glare the cat like clone gave him made his usually calm eyes narrow, "Where is _my _human?" As he found himself lifted though, and thrown, he let out a snarl, as unrefined and undragon of him before curling his lower body before it met the wall.

A Meowth and Pikachu spectated quietly as the Dragonair crumpled, the quiet held before the creature began to raise. This time, eyes glowing, there was no hesitation as the Dragonair's body arched back, power forming, before the single shot of a hyper beam blasted from his mouth. The cat like clone immediately phased out of the way, the blast causing a hole in the side of the building. The dust began to settle slowly, and quiet held.

"_…A Dragonair that knows hyper beam…"_ Was the soft thoughtful grunt from the psychic pokémon. Blue didn't move, head slowly turning towards it, and a hiss ushering from his mouth as soft bits of smoke exited. _"…Your human's trained you thoroughly." _A bitter bite held to those words as they moved through the air. Blue stilled, watching for a few moments, his tail flicking side to side. _"I suppose she's made you fight in many battles you would never wish to step into…" _Resentment now, it was easier to sense the way the creature was acting, Blue's eyes never leaving him to watch his body in particular. Pokémon had a knack for reading body language. It was why he could always tell Kathy was searching, if only with minimum effort though, when she said they were just going from place to place. Never the same place twice until the odd circumstance or want appeared, or he chose it again. He could never tell what she was _searching _for, but she had yet to make him doubt her….

"Kathy is no trainer." He finally growled, a soft hush hovering in the air, "She has not _trained _since I have traveled with her, and her license is expired…" His head lifted before he shook his head very slowly, a weaving to his body following, "She has refused to do so… she's merely instructed when we have become confronted with the heat of battle…"

The clone didn't look convinced, glowering at the hole in the wall before looking back at Blue. The dragon almost felt prideful at the damage he had caused, but said nothing in retort. His eyes soon became lidded, "I did not mean to run into your building or crash through it-"

_"Your fools' steering is undesirable, as is the sight of you willing pokémon slave to her in my domain…"_ Growl the psychic, Blue actually felt insulted.

Kathy had been the one to tell him to bloody watch out for the building. He almost wanted to stand up for her, but in their current situation, that could render them in more danger than possible. He had awoken to find this pokémon in front of him, watching, in which he had asked him if he wanted to be free of his trainer. Blue had then some very improper, impolite things to reply, and insulted, they had begun to trade blows until the psychic had attempted to throw him back in his pokéball. The point of that though, was that Blue had awoken to find that Kathy was no where near by. Something that internally sent a panic through him. Even when he knew they were separated, he knew where she would most likely be. Here he had lost her.

And this prick, as un dragon as that sounded, was standing in his way of finding her. He didn't realize he was almost near growling until he listened to the hiss ushering from him, seeing as the clone began to form another psychic ball in his hand. He settled and shut his eyes, finding the blow never came, before opening his eyes and watching quietly.

"That fool is my friend. And I would appreciate it if you returned her to me. You would have my gratitude." There, he would try and be civil, and reason with the bastard, as undragon like as that might be. After all, stealing from a dragon was something that other pokemon just knew better than to do. Mewtwo eyed him before he looked off to the side.

_"Pray Machamp has taken pity on her and did not toss her off the side of the mountain when I told him to 'take care of' your human. With conditions… I will allow you to reunite with your __human__..."_

…_.. Am I dead? _Kathy's body felt heavy as she was left undisturbed on the cot hours later. There was warmth to her left, the feeling of comfort emanating from it while it also seemed to wrap up and around her. Slowly her eyes fought to come open, eyes rolling to the back of her head, and then relaxing back into the warmth that she was dipping down into. Quiet held, and then she heard a soft squealing to the side, followed by purring and the word, "meowth" on repeat. Finding the strength, she opened her eyes and let her gaze wander to find a fair furred feline and a yellow electric rodent. They looked at her while she found them blurry to her own sights. Blue was below her, making her raise a hand from unbroken arm, resting a hand on it, feeling for a few moments.

"Blue…" She mumbled, the creature below her stirred, and she let out a groan, pressing her palm to her forehead. "..What happened?" She remembered the crash, blacking out, and then someone setting her arm. No… not someone, something. Her head rolled back and she shut her eyes again, hand remaining with her palm pressed to her eye. For a few moments she had thought she was going to die, it had not been the first time though. Her eyes fluttered before she felt shifting. At least her head wasn't hurting anymore. Quietly there was a cool floor slowly meeting her as she was pulled to the floor, and sitting with her legs spread out in front of her. Propped up against the side of the 13 foot dragon pokémon, she stared at the ground, attempting to gain her vision back fully.

It was blurry as she was waking up, before slowly her focus came back. Looking up, and around, she found Blue staring down at her. Reaching up, she watched as his nose came and met her hand quietly. The silence held before she relaxed as she looked around. The Pikachu and Meowth were gone, but the light footsteps of another pokémon echoed through the hall. A foreboding feeling coming from the sound made the hair on the back of Kathy's neck stand on end. Blue's body tensing underneath her also didn't settle her any. Looking about, she found the area they were in similar to that of a dungeon, though without the chains. It was just a bare room with a cot that was set up. Bloodied bandages on it making her grimace, before she looked up as a shadow appeared in the doorway.

Kathy found herself stunned silently at the cat like pokémon that stood there, its purple eyes narrowed down onto her, a contrast of purple and grey skin wrapped around its body as it walked on two two toed feet. A long purple tail snaking out around it. It stood at least at 6 feet tall, and the pointed horn like adornments on its skull reminded her of ears. Focused now, she kept her mouth shut as she eyed it, finding it also watching her, body tensed as though expecting her to move. For now, she just observed though, finding her pokéball necklace retuned and repaired. Heavy footsteps followed behind the creature, and the Machamp appeared. It glowered at her for the time being, making her give a hesitant look back before looking back towards the new pokémon.

Had Kathy ever bothered with a pokédex, this would be a time she'd have whipped it out, and tried to use it. However given the way the pokémon stared at her, probably not.

_"I am Mewtwo_." It announced. Kathy frowned lightly, finding the voice in her head and looking about, and then back. Slowly she planted a hand on Blue, feeling as the dragonair raised lightly to assist her with standing. Using his head which he pushed up, she got to her feet, finding her legs unbearably sore.

"I'm Kathy Flyer." She grunted though once she got her feet. Mewtwo still watched her critically, seeing the way her legs trembled underneath the cargo shorts before they soon steadied and stilled.

Leaning his head back, Mewtwo glowered untrustingly at her, _"And who is Kathy Flyer? A pokémon trainer?" _He glanced towards the pokéball on her collar, and then Blue, _"Your pokémon seems to think not." _Kathy blinked at it and then looked down in thought. She could say no, as her league license and training license had expired, or she could say yes… and she would be lying. She frowned and then looked up. There was one way to describe it accurately.

"Nah, I'm a nobody. Just the way I like it. Blue's the somebody. Aren't you?" She looked towards Blue who raised a little bit, chest puffed out making her give a small smile, "Fastest Dragonair there is." Mewtwo glowered towards her, and then at Blue, "Or so he tells me." She got knocked lightly with the pearls on his tail, making her snicker, "Hey now… I'm wounded. Easy."

_"Enough!" _Kathy's head whipped towards the psychic pokémon as he scowled. She bit her lip in the process, finding Blue's tail curling a little bit more in front of her. A protective and preemptive gesture. Her eyes flicked up and around, though she already knew no wall was really an issue, she would hate for more pokémonto get harmed in the process. She then looked back towards Mewtwo with a small frown. _"The Dragonair and I had conditions for your return to him… I will have them be met now." _Kathy raised a pink eyebrow, opening her mouth lightly, and then shutting them as the cat like pokémon took a step towards her. She then looked up in thought, before back down nodding slowly with a gulp.

"Alright, what were they Mewtwo?"

Kathy tensed as a three fingered paw raised as the feline pokémon rose lightly into the air. A blue aura just dimly surrounding. Quiet held for a moment before it crossed the distance between them. Kathy felt the furred fingers meet her forehead, and pain jerked through her body-

Mewtwo grunted as an onslaught of memories surged through his mind. The Machamp crossed the room to hold the woman that collapsed on contact from falling to the ground, his own brow creased as words and whispers flowed into coherent statements.

* * *

_"Today you start your pokémon journey, it's very exciting isn't it?" Mewtwo saw a younger Kathy standing quietly in front of a man with a lab coat, his fur stood up on end as he glowered at the memory, A red and white ball in her hand, before she tossed it up in the air, touching the release at the same time. The ball opened, soon falling back to her as inside a light appeared, soon coming down and morphing at her feet. "Fire pokémon can be temperamental in their evolved stages… so watch out."_

_Mewtwo watched as the little orange lizard pokémon appeared. Looking around quietly, it then questioned, "Charmander…?" Kathy looked down, crouching before resting her elbows on her knees at the same height as it._

_"Hey, I'm Kathy. And I'm going to the top. You wanna come with?" The Charmander stared at her oddly for a moment, head tilted before she slowly mimicked the head movement, it then cheered instantly with a loud 'Char!' The girl let out a laugh, a black beanie on her head and a green hoodie matching. She had a backpack in the corner._

_"Well I can't just call you Charmander. So how about I nickname you okay?" The Charmander's head enthusiastically bobbed in agreement, before she smiled, hand coming out, "How about Benny?" It gave an excited cheer and she reached forward, picking it up high above her head smiling at the young pokémon, "Benny it is! Benny, you and me! We're gonna do it! We're gonna get to the top!" A happy laugh exited her while the Charmander gave a cheer in agreement of its own._

* * *

Mewtwo growled, glowering to the side at the Dragonair known as "Blue" as he eyed him cautiously. The clone pokémon already didn't like what he saw, but he supposed for now he would continue.

* * *

_"Wahhh!" Kathy was running now, the Charmander known as "Benny" at her side as they ran down a dirt road. The sound of Beedrill buzzing behind them, Kathy then glowering at Benny in the process, "You just had to try that new ember attack on them! Didn't You!?" The Charmander grumbled something that Kathy no doubt didn't understand, but Mewtwo most certainly did._

_"They're chasing after you for the smell of that human perfume you put on every morning!"-_

* * *

_"Lavender town! We Made It!" A relieved gasp went through the air as a dirty and dusty Kathy stood, the rain coming down hard as she had her hoodie open and tucked inside Benny was curled, looking fearfully out at the oncoming rain. The quiet that was held was serene. She then grimaced down, "It would be easier if I returned you to the pokéball Benny." Benny looked up._

_"Don't you dare." Though Mewtwo knew the human didn't understand the words exactly, the tone was clear. The clone pokémon watched as the trainer let out a sigh, then a nod heading for the building with the red roof. Something moved in the corner of her eye though, making her grunt and immediately look left. Benny peeked out from her hood and they stared at a bush rustling for a moment. Soon there was a soft 'Vee' that was barely audible from the rain. Tugging her and pointing, Benny cried, "Go That Way!"_

_Kathy let out a grunt, moving quietly towards it and then looking inside, she paused with a gasp, shock and fear turning from her face. Yanking off her hoodie and handing it to Benny who immediately pulled it over his head, she then dug into the bush, grasping lightly the small pathetic creature that was scratched up and bleeding from various areas. The grey and white fox like pokémon curled as she held it by the scruff, shivering and eyes fluttering before it looked up, large ears tilting downward. Shoving the Eevee to her chest and wrapping it around her, she picked up Benny in her other arm and cradled him too rushing to the pokécenter.-_

* * *

_"Well it seems the Eevee is going to be alright." Mewtwo grunted as Kathy looked up, dark circles around her eyes as the nurse, one he was familiar with, one of the Joy family, looked down at her with a light smile. "You're luck you found it when you did, otherwise it might not have made it. Particularly with its odd fur coat."_

_"What do you mean odd? Isn't it just a minor pigment mutation?" Kathy mumbled, a frown on her face, rubbing it, she watched as Nurse Joy frowned as well._

_"I'm afraid not, its called by most trainers today a "Shiny" Eevee. Hunters are after the coat because its so rare. Usually one in a million as a matter of fact. Their evolutionary stages are usually guaranteed to also have a discoloration. Because they're so rare, they're usually highly sought after… farms have been popping up over the country with various shinies that breeders are trying to multiply. It's a biological mystery on how they got them yet though… once this one is let go, it will probably be snatched up by another trainer or a hunter."_

* * *

_"So That's the Deal." Kathy was sitting now across from the shiny Eevee that watched her cautiously, body tensed, hair bristled, and teeth bared. It stilled however as she continued, "I'm going to the top, and if you wanna come with, I've got a slot open for you." She set down quietly a pokéball in front of it. As the Eevee hissed she smiled lightly, "Yeah, I know. I don't like the idea much either, but if you're with me, I can keep you safe…" It watched her warily, "…I promise." She lowered her voice, hands clenching together, "That I can keep you safe." She then looked up, determination on her face and in her eyes, "And I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep this from happening to you again." It looked at her, and then back towards the pokéball. Benny watched beside Kathy from a chair with baited breath.-_

* * *

_"Benny! Dodge and use Slash!" Mewtwo watched as Charmeleon stood and then lunged, rolling before shoving to his feet, his claws coming out, glowing before they shoved towards a large Geodude that dodged out of the way. A groan followed from Kathy, the Eevee at her side letting out a squeal of annoyance._

_"Could You Move Any Slower!?" It heckled, Benny gave a snort, and then jumped back as the Geodude took a swing at him._

_"You're Going To Have To Try Harder Than That!" A male voice called from the side. One Mewtwo was far too familiar with. His mind turned towards the individual known as Brock, the Pewter City gym leader. His lips turned upward as the man grinned mockingly, "But hey, if you lose, maybe we can go out on a hot date!?"_

_Kathy scowled and her pokémon friends reflected the exact sentiment, before she then looked towards Benny who looked back._

_"Benny. Let's crush this guy." A resounding resolved 'Char' went through the air before she pointed to the side, "Enough Holding Back! Smokescreen! Then Slash!" The air became filled with smoke as the chameleon opened his mouth, and Kathy felt a grin come to her face, "Let's get this party started right."-_

* * *

_"Damn it Spook! That wasn't funny! Benny could'a gotten hurt." Mewtwo flinched at the time jump. A much older Kathy stood glowering up at a floating purple pokémon, a Gengar that floated silently, smile wide on his face as he gave a laugh or two, fingers together in a plotting mode. A Charizard laid on the ground, eyes shut and a groan following._

_"Oh it's not like the damn ghost understands Kathy, he's here for his kicks and giggles." Benny finally grumbled, though of course the woman didn't understand him. At 18, Kathy simply looked at the Charizard and took it for him agreeing with her, then looking back up at the Gengar that moved about._

_"You're gonna get us in trouble with the authorities again! They've threatened to take my trainer's license twice now!" Mewtwo flinched, eyes narrowing immediately, however he stilled as a worn and scarred Raichu with darker fur moved towards the woman, grabbing her by the jacket making her grunt and then look down, "What's up Voltz?" The Raichu was unflinching despite his scarred state, before turning, stoic face still in place as he began to run ahead, the others watched in interest before they were at a quick pace._

_"This better not be another attempt of his at being __funny__." The Gengar muttered, "I'm the funny one in this group damn it."_

_"Spook, there is __nothing__ remotely funny about you. You are the anti-funny." Benny hissed as he followed with a scowl, "In fact if there were as many times I could mention that you were __not__ funny-"_

_"I'm plenty funny Benny. Did you just ever think you didn't have a sense of humor?" The Gengar growled back with a wicked grin, "Why don't I lick you and we can see how funny I am huh… huh?" Benny rolled his eyes, before they widened considerably ahead. His clawed hand coming out and grasping hold of Kathy before his wings spread and he shot into the air. Spook following after Voltz had ran out of the way. A giant rumbling sounding through the area, and Mewtwo watched as a wall of black and tan rolled, the short fur appearing to glint in the sun, and a groan following from the creature as it finished rolling over._

_"Oh my god." Kathy muttered, she looked up towards Benny, and then let out a grunt as from on top of the giant bear like thing, a black streak appeared. An black fox like creature landed on the stomach of the fat pokémon, and then looked up, ears back as blue ringlets were around each ear, the tail, and blue circles stood out on the shoulders and higher hind legs. The quiet held for a few moments, before Kathy quirked a brow, looking down with a frown, "…What the hell is Adree about to do to that Snorlax?" As she found a bow on the head of it, she also gave an at awe look, "And how the hell is that thing female?"-_

* * *

…_Rain._

_Mewtwo looked up as rain was pouring down all around him. Thunder and lightning booming and streaking across the sky. His eyes turned down however as the lightning illuminated a creature. At first he couldn't tell what it was, before it worked itself to its' knees, then slowly to their booted feet._

_Brown boots with red streaking them, followed by ripped up jeans and a white shirt stained with blood turned towards him, his eyes traveling over his shoulder, seeing a long road. The thing stepped forward, legs giving out and hands coming, gloved appendages raking up into pink hair that was marred with blood and mud, a black beanie slipping off as dirt was wiped from skin, and blood, cuts, bruises, scrapes, and scratches were bared by the fair skinned human in front of him._

_Hands came down to a belt, he saw the small hooks for the pokéballs, and found them empty. He took a step back as the hand joined the other back in the hair after checking the collar, a chain laid uselessly nearby. It came out as a ragged sound at first, his eyes turning to the side, then back as it was getting louder. A pain filled shriek filled the air, engulfed with sorrow, pain, and anguish. Kathy, perhaps 20 by the look of it now, threw her head back as she screamed, hands clenched into her fists as the rain mixed with her tears, bruised and bloodshot eyes puffy and her body then fell forward into the mud as she curled._

_"I'm Sorry…" She began, chanting it over and over again, "I'm So Sorry…." Mewtwo winced as the onslaught of emotions hit him, before the intensity rose-_

* * *

Mewtwo let out a gasp as he came out of the trance, head twisting immediately towards the woman that was coming around slowly with a groan. The Machamp holding her before the Dragonair's tail wrapped around it, hearing the grunt before it was thrown to the side. Kathy fell back into Blue's grasp safely, rubbing her eyes and holding her head with her good arm as the other had been placed in a sling. Quiet held for a few moments, before Mewtwo turned towards the Dragonair in thought. The silence held, before Blue let out a grunt as he was returned to his pokéball with a flick of the psychic clone's wrist.

Kathy grunted as the warmth and calming aura of Blue disappeared. Her eyes opening slowly from the ground, and looking up towards the clone that now eyed her with a different gaze. One she wasn't comfortable with, as he stepped closer. Working herself to her feet, and then shuffling towards the Machamp on the floor. She dug a foot in the wall and offered her hand. As it stared at it, she shook it in emphasis before it grasped hold and she began to pull it up with a groan of her own. It seemed at most confused and slightly amused as it got up easily, and then steadied her from falling.

Then it stepped away with another glower, as though insulted she offered to help. Slowly she looked down, and then away, back towards Mewtwo as he hovered closer.

He looked at the Dragonair glaring at him from inside as his psychic hold held the creature in place, before looking back up.

_"Your other team. The one I saw in your memory. What happened?"_

Kathy looked down towards Blue, seeing the little Dragonair in the transparent red top slowly look up, before looking back towards the clone. Her hand came up, over the ball and covered it, never pressing the button before her eyes shut. A small haunted look came to them though as they opened again to steady a stare directly onto his own. With an inhale, she gave him a reply.

"Team Rocket."


End file.
